


Smiles and Tickles

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is particularly grumpy after a rough hunt, but Dean is determined to cheer him up, and is pleasantly surprised when he discovers that Cas is ticklish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles and Tickles

So Dean had been counting on having some fun with his boyfriend after they had ganked that particularly nasty banshee today, sue him. However, as soon as they got back to the motel room, it turned out that Cas had other plans. The angel-turned-human immediately disappeared into the shower without a word, leaving Dean alone in the room feeling confused, and quite frankly, a little hurt.

At least Dean had a pretty accurate idea of what was going on inside Cas’ head, because they’d talked about this more than once. Whenever they went on a hunt, Castiel was always harshly reminded of all the powers that he no longer had, and it made him irritable. It was even worse on days like today, when Dean had nearly gotten hurt. Cas blamed himself for _everything_ , claiming that it was all his fault for being a lousy hunter. And even though they’d been around this block a gazillion times, and Dean always assured Cas that it was _bullshit_ , every once in a while Cas would have one of those days where he was unable to deal with it.

Dean heard how Cas turned on the shower, and so he let himself fall down in one of the shabby motel chairs as he turned on the TV. It was always best to leave Cas be for a bit when he was in one of those moods.

For a while, Dean tried to focus on the Dr. Sexy rerun that was on, until his ears registered that the water stopped running. Moments later Cas stalked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but boxers and an old shirt. He made a beeline for the bed, not paying Dean or his surroundings any mind whatsoever. He flopped down on the bed and crawled under the covers, rolling onto his side, facing away from Dean.

Although Dean was partly annoyed by Cas’ behavior, he knew what was behind it, and he loved the son a bitch too much to stay mad. Dean turned off the TV, took off his shoes, and got up to join Cas on the old, crappy motel bed. Dean scooted closer to Cas until he was spooning him, but the stubborn ex-angel didn’t move, his body still as a stone.

Dean ignored it, wrapping his arms around Cas and planting a kiss on top of his boyfriend’s head.

“Hey you.” Dean whispered softly into Cas’ damp hair. “Are you gonna look at me, Cas? Show me those big blues?”

Cas let out a sound that was somewhere between a grunt and a huff. Dean had to cover up a chuckle; Castiel’s grumpiness often amused Dean.

“Come on, Cas… I’m gonna get a smile out of you, one way or the other.” Dean said, faintly making it sound like a warning.

Dean’s hand gently trailed up and down Cas’ arm now, and Dean could feel how Cas gradually melted into his touch. _Success_.

“I like you best when you smile, you know…” Dean went on in a conversational tone. “And I like it even more when you _laugh_.”

Dean brushed Cas’ hair out of his eyes, rubbing his nose against Cas’ jaw and kissing him there.

“Dean…” Cas cautioned in his gravelly voice.

“Ah! It _talks_!” Dean said mockingly.

“You’re hilarious, Dean.” Cas mumbled sarcastically, but his tone had softened.

“Well that’s why you _like_ me.” One of Dean’s hands slid down Castiel’s side, and he teasingly poked his boyfriend in the ribs as he said this.

Cas suddenly jerked away from Dean, a small squeak leaving his throat. Not the reaction Dean had expected, but a pleasant surprise for sure.

“You are _ticklish_! And you never even told me!” Dean accused, experimentally poking Cas’ side again.

Castiel let out another squeal, and Dean grinned in victory. This was going to be _a lot_ of fun.

Dean started to use both his hands now, his fingers poking Cas’ sides. It wasn’t long until he got an actual _giggle_ out of Cas. What made it even more entertaining was the petulant scowl that Castiel tried to keep on his face even when he started laughing.

“No… Dean… Stop that.” He breathed out between laughs.

Dean smirked as he hovered over Cas, finally showing some mercy and giving him a break. He could already see the difference in Castiel’s eyes, there was a fresh spark in them, and he was now smiling up at Dean.

“You’re _impossible_ , Dean Winchester.” Cas complained half-heartedly.

“And you’re _beautiful_ when you laugh.” Dean shot back right away.

That earned Dean a sloppy kiss on the lips, and a boyfriend that now willingly pulled him close and snuggled into his side.

“Feeling better?” Dean asked, slowly rubbing Cas’ back.

“Yes…” Cas murmured into Dean’s chest where he had rested his head. “And I’m _sorry_ , Dean.”

“Don’t be… We all have our off days.” Dean answered as he pressed a loving kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “And besides, if it _ever_ happens again… I now know the _easiest_ way to make you laugh.” He added with a mischievous grin.

Cas uttered a protest, but Dean saw that the former angel’s lips were still turned up into a tiny smile. Dean had succeeded. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
